


Is it 2016 or 2019?

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brazil, M/M, Post-Grand Prix Final, Psychological Drama, Self Confidence Issues, Trouble In Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: So many people have spoken about the incident between Charles and Seb blaming mostly the older one. Apparently, the FIA had something else to say: both were equally at fault.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 23





	Is it 2016 or 2019?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one short one-shot about the unfortunate event of yesterday.

It's been such a tiring day for Lewis and Seb. After a few incredible weeks with no real drama in F1, the day of yesterday wasn't really welcome. 

So many people have spoken about the incident between Charles and Seb blaming mostly the older one. Apparently, the FIA had something else to say: both were equally at fault. There wasn't one who should take all the blame. That was just Lewis' conclusion, but we are living in the disastrous age of social media for the better or worse. 

Lewis wished he could take the pain away from Seb because he looked so tired and done with everything else. The images of his man standing aside putting his hands on his eyes circled around every social media possible. The exhaustion that he might experience right now reminded him of what happened in 2016 with Nico Rosberg. That moment just changed everything between the two drivers at that time. Obviously, he hoped for the better between his boyfriend and Charles, but he couldn't help thinking about what would come next. It's been a while since things have turned ugly between both drivers but he'd never imagine that they were really at war deep inside.

Even though Lewis could see the seriousness of this situation he knew one thing for sure: young guns have always a lot to learn. Seb was and still is a 4-time world champion and nobody could ever take that from him. At the end of the day, the success of Ferrari this year was due to the work of Seb through the years - a Sebastian Vettel car - as Lewis would say. 


End file.
